xemmeshiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fiora Aroura
Fiora Aroura is the main protagonist of the comic Fiora. She is an feline Furling living in the Golden City and works as an Elite. She is solemn and often times unfeeling, except when around her little sister, who is the only one who can get her to loosen up. She's the thousandth descendant of a King, who through a curse was destined to wield a blade and use it to balance the power of the Light and Dark dragon gods. Personality/Character .... Abilites .... Backstory Fiora Aroura was born as the daughter of Roderus and Amelia Aroura, named out of a book about a mother dragon. Her parents were a wealthy family due to the fact that Roderus is a high ranked officer in the military. Around a year after the baby was born, Roderus was called into an urgent and long standing deployment. He would be gone for years, with rare visitation to his family, but finally after 6 years, his deployment had ended for the time being. Fiora bonded with her father more than her mother, as the two were quite similar in personality and looks. It was around this time that Amelia became pregnant again with another child. When the baby was born, another feline girl, it was Fiora who named her Miley. The two sisters bonded so well together and were nigh inseparable. A little over a year later, Amelia was expecting yet again, this time with a boy, much to Roderus' excitement. When Fiora was 10 years old and Miley turned 2, her parents received an invitation to the ballhouse of the Duchess of Senneca. The two and the unborn son would end their journey together during an accidental fire from the kitchens, leaving Fiora and Miley to live on without them. Fiora came to the Pod Station from her parent's request and waited for Pod 342. When it arrived, Fiora went inside, only to be pushed by a rushing businessman and making her inadvertently drop Miley. Her mind is so distracted that it takes her a second to realise that she's not holding Miley, but it was too late, as the Pod left after, accidentally leaving Miley behind. Fiora rode the Pod straight back to the station, and searched endlessly for Miley. But the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, with no trace and no success. Fiora eventually gave up and had to accept that on that fateful day, she lost her family. TBC Relationships Miley Aroura -Fiora's little sister, who she cares about with a burning passion. Miley was separated from Fiora at childhood, and when Fiora found her alive, she vowed to never be away from her again. Saturn Satshi -Fiora met Saturn during a mission Shintakus sent her on. Saturn worked for a dark scientist and was ordered to assassinate Fiora. However, he couldn't beat Fiora, nor her him. And through magical malfunctions of a blue gem they both sought, both ended up teleported to a far away land and had to work together to get back. When Fiora saved him from a predator, she bandaged his wounded hand, despite being supposed enemies. He asked her why and she replied "It's what a good person would do." Ever since then, Saturn has had strong feelings for her, and when they returned back to their lands, Fiora was captured by the scientist. Saturn betrayed the scientist and freed Fiora, telling her what she told him, "It's what a good person would do." Fiora and Saturn worked together after that and overthrew the scientist. Her mission was complete and she began to head back home. Saturn hoped to meet her again, but Fiora didn't look back. (Middle paragraph to be edited/added with the comic. -Seeraphine) Saturn often takes care of Miley when Fiora isn't around, which is frequent. And the three are comfortable enough around each other that Fiora considers him a part of her family with Miley. Keubius - Fiora's pet Krystal Eagle. Given to her by her old mentor, Shintakus on her birthday. Keubius is extremely intelligent and very loyal to Fiora. No matter where Fiora is, she will always come to her whistle. Fiora values Keubius very dearly, as she reminds her of her times with her mentor and is a long time friend. Rokumus -Xordis' descendant who finds her and challenges her to a fight, claiming the prophecy will now commence. Fiora's first impression of him was that he was an insane person who had too much power. But as she learns that the prophecy he spoke of was true, started to feel very annoyed. She had no interest in the curse or carrying it out. Shintakus - (To be edited following the comic. -Seeraphine) Ishori - (To be edited following the comic. -Seeraphine) Gallery claws_by_seeraphine-d88iasy.png|Fiora overcome by the Dragon Gods the_snow_by_seeraphine-d6wq0oy.png|Fiora with her hair down Trivia *Respectively, as a feline, Fiora attributes very cat-like mannerisms as well. She purrs when happy, the tip of her tail twitches when irritated, wiggles when about to pounce, and bats around a yarn ball (when no one's watching). *She plays the saxophone. *She is especially skilled at sniping. *She has a white underbelly, and three stripes on her back. *She's terrified of fire, and is mainly the source of reason why she dislikes dragons. *She keeps her hair so long in remembrance of a sad memory with her mother. *Contrary to the normal pronunciation of her name, for this Fiora it is not pronounced FEE-or-ah, but rather FIE-or-ah. The I sounding as in Fire. Fiora actually will get irritated at those who pronounce her name wrong. *Fiora's claws used to be white, before they were metalized. *Imagined voice -Angelina Jolie